tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Donald's Duck (song)
Donald's Duck is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Donald and Dilly. It uses some elements of Donald and Douglas' theme. Lyrics :I found a quacker in my tender. :She was very, very tame, :But she quacked all night and through the day. :She was driving me insane. :My driver and my fireman :tried everything they know :To shoo the quacker away from me, :But she did not want to go. :The quacker clearly loves me :Was impossible to nab. :So now we have befriended her. :She rides inside my cab. :She quacks in stations big and small. :She quacks at people too. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck", :But I call her my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck", :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :Now everybody love's her :They love to hear her quack :But when we have to say goodbye :they ask when she'll be back :She's captured everybody's heart :She knows just what to do. :Now everyone calls her Donald's Duck :But she's my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck", :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Tom Tipper * Dilly Episodes * Donald's Duck * Rusty to the Rescue * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * Bye George! * Haunted Henry * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Busy Going Backwards Trivia * The song was based on an original lyric idea by David Mitton. * Dilly's quacking sound is different in the Japanese version. * A version without subtitles can be seen on the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Donald's Duck # A deleted scene of Donald passing Edward at the beach. # A deleted scene of Donald on the bridge to Anopha Quarry. # A deleted scene of Dilly in Donald's tender at night. # A deleted scene of Donald's driver and fireman looking in Donald's tender at Anopha Quarry. Goofs * Mike O'Donnell's last name is misspelled "O'Donnel" on the title card. In other languages Gallery File:Donald'sDuck(song)titlecard.png|Title card File:Donald'sDuck41.png File:Donald'sDuck54.PNG File:Donald'sDuck74.png File:Donald'sDuck42.png File:Donald'sDuck3.jpg File:Donald'sDuck11.png File:Donald'sDuck21.png File:Donald'sDuck4.jpg File:Donald'sDuck7.jpg File:Donald'sDuck48.png File:Donald'sDuck76.png File:Donald'sDuck(song).png File:Donald'sDuck(song)2.png File:Donald'sDuck75.png File:Donald'sDuck.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(song)3.png File:ByeGeorge!22.png File:Donald'sDuck73.png File:SomethingintheAir2.jpg File:Donald'sDuck24.png File:Oliver.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)4.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)1.png File:RustytotheRescue2.png File:Henry2.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)5.png File:Donald'sDuck43.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)6.png File:Donald'sDuck47.png File:Donald'sDuck23.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty7.png Song File:Donald's Duck - Music Video|Music video Category:Songs